Marik and Disney Don't Mix
by Jasmemini
Summary: Marik gets stuck in disney movies, and it doesnt bode well, but for him or the movie characters? NOW AFTER A 9 MONTH WAIT IS BACK IN BUSINESS!
1. Epilogue thingie and the lion king 1

(a/n: this is by wolfsisterkorrina, I am just continuing it, with her permission. This first chapter is all by her. My writing comes in during chapter two)

_**Marik And Disney Don't Mix  
By WolfSisterKorrina**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any Disney films I may bash.

_**Chapter One: Epilouge Thingie and The Lion King I**_

"Hikari, what in the seven layers of hell are you doing!" Marik yelled.

"Ano..." Was all Malik could say. He couldn't explain to his yami why he was laying on the floor on his stomach in front of the TV with his legs up in the air and one hand on his chin.

No. Marik refused to consider it. Had his hikari finally gone gay?

"No, I haven't decided to go gay." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of my thoughts! I don't want you finding one of my ingenious ideas to rule the world and you taking credit for it!" Marik snapped, swatting at Malik like it would actually prevent him from reading his mind.

"Oh, ingenious as in you gathering an army of mutant pinecones and taking out Austria?"

"Exactly! Now, one more question. What is that Ra-awful sound coming from the television?"

Malik looked up at the TV. "Oh, that would be a Disney movie."

"A wha...?"

"A Disney movie. It is basically a genre of movie by itself. This particular one is called "The Lion King". Malik stated.

"Well, it sounds extremely stupid, and I shall not watch it.

"Lions duke it out over land." Malik said, trying to translate the summary of the video into what he had dubbed "Mariknese" (©WSK).

"Hmm...Animals and world conquest. Very well! I shall attempt to bare this agony." Marik announced, sitting down on the couch.

After about five minutes of singing and dancing, Marik really didn't know what to say. This was the most painful torture ever.

Malik, however, was enjoying the effect this movie had on his yami. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

Marik latched onto his leg. "No! Don't leave me alone!"

Malik rolled his eyes again and shook the klepto off, walking out of the room.

Marik sat on the floor, horrified. What kind of deranged person would create this stuff?

It got even worse when the screen flashed white.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

All the sudden, Marik was being torn to tiny little bits, sent through space, then put back together on the other side of the screen.

He landed on his head, very confused as to where in the world he was at. He flipped himself over and stood up. If his eyes were wide before, now they were almost the size of tea saucers. The world was now oddly colored, and the animals around him were talking and singing. Everything seemed to be so...happy.

"What the...Malik will never believe this..."

Malik walked back into the room to find his yami stumbling around inside the TV screen.

"Marik has infiltrated Disney. Ra save us all..." He got back into the position he was in before and watched on. This will be fun...

_**To be continued...**_

Gomen it's so short, but it is an epilouge thingie, so it isn't supposed to be very long. Plus it is late...early?...well either way I'm sleepy. And trust me, this will get funnier! I mean, who else wants to see Marik meet the Mufasa in the clouds? I do! So stay tuned! Suggestions are extremely welcome! Please? Review!


	2. Much shadowbanishing

Chapter Two: The Lion King, Part II

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YU-GI-OH. If I did….I'd be RICH I TELL YOU RIICH!

(a/n: my writing starts at the –back with malik- section. Everything before that is wolfsisterkorrina's work)

"Oh Ra, strike me down!" Marik screamed up at the night sky.

He had been walking around for hours, and had encountered talking lions, hyenas, and this really annoying bird. Now he was standing in the middle of the empty grassland, begging for his God to kill him.

"Simba..." Came a voice from the sky.

"Who now...?" He hadn't expected Ra to actually answer his plea to kill him.

A swirling mass of clouds Marik hadn't noticed before began forming into the shape of a giant lion.

"Simba, remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King." The lion said.

Marik raised an eyebrow. What the hell had he smoked?

"Yeah, it seems you can't remember too well yourself. My name is not Simba. It is the Great Marik, future Pharaoh of Egypt, and soon, the ruler of the world!" Marik yelled up at the sky, shaking a fist.

The lion leaned forward a bit. "Oh, so you are. Well then, dismiss this whole thing as being wasted and forget all about it."

"O...k...ano, do you by any chance know Ra?" Marik asked.

"Oh yes. We play poker on Fridays. Bloody cheat, he is." The giant lion said.

Marik stared for a second, shook his head, then asked, "Well, could you put in a few good words for me?"

The lion rolled his eyes. "I suppose...but you picked one hell of a God to worship, the bastard." Then disappeared.

Marik stared up at the sky for a minute, then completely flipped out and started banishing random objects to the Shadow Realm.

Behind a boulder, two figures watched the crazed Tomb Keeper with concern.

"Pumbaa, what do you think he was talking to?" A small meercat asked his companion.

"Uh, no clue, Timon." The warthog replied.

Marik suddenly stopped and looked their way.

"Uh-oh, I think he sees us!" Pumbaa said.

"Naw, really?" Timon said, jumping on top of the pig's head.

Marik ran toward them, screaming "Fresh bacon!"

The two animals ran as far as they could, the deranged egyptian chasing them.

After about three hours, Marik gave up and sat down, leaning against a tree.

"I am stuck inside this Disney Hell, I have been confronted by a talking lion in the clouds, then the lion in the clouds insults my God, then I find talking bacon with a little fuzzy thing screaming things at me on its head...And I still can't find a way out of here. What now?" He asked nobody.

"Dat is simple. Whateva you can tink of, it happens." A freaky voice said from above him.

'Oh Ra! Not more talking lions in the clouds!'

A baboon fell out of the tree, swinging a stick.

"What the hell kind of logic is that?" Marik asked the talking monkey. By now he was used to odd animals talking to him; He had to listen to Malik banter all the time.

"Simple. You want someting, you go get it." The baboon said.

"Ok. First of all, you make no fucking sense. Second of all, what in Ra's name do you mean!"

The monkey rolled his eyes and pointed West. "Follow the direction Rafiki points. You will find Upendi!"

"I don't WANT to find this Upendi, I want to find a way OUT OF THIS MISERABLE SHITHOLE!" Marik screamed.

The monkey narrowed his eyes. "Follow dee damn fingar." Then he smacked Marik in the face with his stick and hopped back up into the tree.

Back with Malik-

Malik had been watching the tv with obvious amusement showing in his face.

"tsk tsk tsk…Marik, what the hell are you doing?" He said aloud as he saw his yami begin flipping off a baboon. After a few minutes of their banter, Marik promptly banished the….monkey-thing…to the shadow realm.

'I better get him out of there before he permanently ruins this movie for little children' Malik thought as he shook his head. At that moment however, Malik had a brilliant idea….

Back with Marik-

"Damn pink-assed thing…." Marik muttered as he walked…somewhere.

It had been just 5 minutes ago that he had gotten rid of that strange animal, and he was getting re-ally pissed off.

"MALIK! GET ME THE FUCK OUTA HERE NOW!" he yelled to the air.

As if in response, the area around him disappeared, and was replaced by a white exterior. Marik looked around, confused, but 2 seconds later he fell, into something very….wet.

"AAAHHHHTRPTTSFST" He yelled.

Noting that he was in pretty deep water, he began to tread. He rather difficultly got his balance.

"what the fuck…" he muttered.

Looking around, he saw that he was in the ocean. It was foggy, and it was drizzling. Some girl was singing. 'where the hell would a girl be singing?' he thought.

The singing stopped abruptly, and he heard a deep bell. Looking behind him, he saw….A HUGE SHIP.

Marik's eyes became huge, and he quickly swam as hard as he could to get out of the way, but, having that annoying cape makes it hard to swim, you know.

His cape became caught underneath the bow of the ship. He hung like a rag doll.

"aww fuck…"

To Be continued.

Okay, how do you all like chapter two? Am I living up to WolfSisterKorrina's greatness? Review please and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Marik and Disney Don't Mix

A/n: okay, you can stop throwing knives at me. I'm really sorry for such a long wait. One word: school. However, I am now out for the summer and can update as often as I want. Oh, and to all you people who thought I was sticking him in The little mermaid; close, but no cigar, to name an old saying. Now to shout out to all the reviewers.

Onigirlv: I have never seen someting this damn funny yami marik in disney were in the hells of all gods in the world did you think this up. oh and does the cloud loin play card crist too

please UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

Thank you. The funniest parts are Wolfsisterkorrina's but I hope to write stuff that funny. As for the lion playing cards, I dunno. Ya havta as him ;;. And yes, I'm updating/hides/

Kerochan606: FUNNINESS! I wonder what Disney movie he is in now... ;)

. You'll find out this chapter :D.

HarukoSohma: rotflmao! ra that was hilarious! mufasa knows ra and rafiki cusses! my parents were looking at me like: Oo. please update soon!

Heh. My parents always look at me that way XD.

Electricdragon: OMG! Marik in disney? You have to update soon! This is hilarious!

. I am finally updating XD.

PerfectCell17: lmao! This is hilarious! Marik's encounters with the Lion King crew were priceless, ecpecially with Rafiki. "Follow dee damn fingar."

That is a funny line, isn't it? 

Izzy the crazy Pharaoh: Ha! I like it! WRITE MORE!

Thank you! 

Meowzy-chan: lol! very very good chapter! I hate Rafiki too, so heheheh.

Rafiki is annoying, aint he? 

WolfsisterJazlynn: aha... stupid marik, and for doing a good job continueing my sisters story you get a cookie -gives cookie to jasmemini

Thank you/eats cookie/ nummy 

Newsgal-07: Whoa. You're crazy. But this is good. Really good. Once I get my story up, I'll probably be under "Misc. TV Shows." Bye!

Lol. Thanks! 

Denneylaw: Swearing, FUNNY!

**.. …Thank you, I think. ;;**

Wolfsisterkorrina: HAHAHAHA! NICE ONE MAN! You've lived close to up to me, but not quite. Nobody is better than me except Jazz & Mrs. Butterworth. ALL HAIL SYRUP! Make Marik eat Flounder! .

/Bows down to syrup/ otay. . And YAY you think I'm doing alright :D.

**wolfdemoninthefog: Make anouther! Make anouther your really good where she left off. **

Thank you .

Alright, now that the shout outs are done, I'll get on with the story.

Chapter Two:

"Tch…"

Marik had been hanging from the over-sized boat for about five minutes now, and frankly, was doing what anyone would be doing. Choking!

'_Oh Ra..why do you hate me?'_

What was that? There seemed to be a….parasol…floating on the water. Alongside a bunch of creepy suspense music…

'_Damn umbrella!_'

Just as Marik was about to lose conciousnesss from air deprivation, some girl yelled. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

'_Who gives a shit?_'

However, Thanks to this 'boy in the water,' an innertube-like-thing was thrown off the edge, hitting his cloak. Everyone blinked as they heard a SPLASH.

/next comment is censored due to the fact that I do not understand any Egyptian. Not any curses, for that matter/

:And once again back with Mr. Malik:

'--U. _why, Marik, why!_'

Malik had been watching his Yami with obvious….what was it called….ah! anxiety, that's it. He had been watching Marik with anxiety. Anyway…

'_maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put him in a live-action…_'

Whatever thoughts he may have had at that moment were interrupted when he heard a unnaturally-high scream from the television set. Malik immediately looked and saw his yami clamoring around as the screen darkened with the scene changes.

"MAALIIIKKKK! Don't you dare let me be sent to the shadow realm! This evil contraption is sentencing me there!" Marik yelled as he hurried around.

Once again, Malik sweatdropped as his apparently idiotic yami did not notice that his surroundings were once again lightening, with a different setting, of course. Now he was in-oh not that! Not a woman's bedroom!

:with Marik:

"What the hell…!" Marik blinked as his eyes were not used to this sudden change of lighting. Turning, he saw the woman.

'heheh…maybe the shadow realm won't be so bad after all…'

Before Marik could make any perverted moves (a/n: which he wouldn't have survived from, thanks to me. NO PERVERTEDNESS is allowed from a bishie on my watch…at least none that goes unpunished ); he heard a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth?"

Hearing the voice, Marik performed a dive worthy of a 10 towards the floor. Amazingly, he fell thru the wood. And he thought he was light boned…. Pfft.

Unfortunately, there happened to be a marble floor beneath this wooden one, and with a boom, he hit the floor. On a lighter note, he miraculously avoided a concussion.

Opening his eyes, Marik noticed he had unceremoniously crushed a youth underneath him. Marik got off him, forgetting to thank him for breaking his fall.

The youth popped up back on his feet and acted as if nothing had happened. The girl from earlier walked down the stairs in a bodice that made her waist look 2 inches wide.

Strangely enough, the people in the room did not notice him at all. Except for one person. A strange, rather ugly man with a 3 feet tall wig on his head. He kept pointing at Marik and gaping. The other two guests of the room seemed to stupid to see anyone else.

Seeing an opportunity, Marik walked up to the gaping old fool and attempted at scaring him. After all, it is much fun to scare people. Especially when it makes that person look stupid. At least in Marik's opinion…

…

What? Don't look at me like that…

Whilst Marik chased the fat senior around the foyer, the two youths began to politely bicker about names. Apparently, the idiotic male couldn't get it through his head that the female's name was, what was it? Oh yes, Elizabeth. Getting sick of this argument, Marik decided to put things into his own hands. (time to get out the poster board and sharpies…)

Finishing his poster board creation, Marik taped the sign to the female's dress. Loudly and Proudly it stated "I am Elizabeth. Not "Ms. Swan." ELIZABETH DAMMIT!" Unfortunately, the boy did not notice.

Becoming bored, Marik left the house to explore.

'_Hmm…who's that drunk-looking man with the cool boots?_' He thought as he saw a man walking away from what appeared to be a sunken…ship-err…boat. Sorry!

Curious, Marik decided to meet this man. He came to a halt in front of him.

"Eyy…And who might you be?" The man said in a heavy British accent.

"Marik Ishtar."

"Funny name…" He said, putting a hand on his chin in a speculative manner.

"And how do you call yourself?"

"Jack Sparrow's me name."

"You are named after a bird?" Marik asked incredulously (oooo big words!)

"No…more like the bird was named afta me. Savvy?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. He was beginning to like this person. "And where were you off to Mr. Sparrow?"

"To get meself a ship." Mr. Sparrow pointed at a small ship off to the right of the pier. (it's a boat I say! A BOAT!)

"Ah. I can help you there." Marik said whilst displaying his Millennium Rod.

"An' wots that do?"

"You shall see."

Marik began to walk towards the ship (BOAT). Only two small-fry guards stood watch. Marik happily noted that Mr. Sparrow was following him.

Before the guards could notice them, Mr. Sparrow began to walk ahead, "I can take care of these lackeys."

"Oh no Mr. Sparrow. I suggest you stay and watch."

And with that Marik began muttering Egyptian under his breath. Two seconds later, the ship (…it's a boat) was unguarded. The two guards suddenly found themselves walking around in the shadow realm.

"Ey wots you do mate?" Mr. Sparrow asked, staring at the now empty guard spaces with wide eyes.

"I banished them" Marik replied in an annoyingly nonchalant tone.

They both walked up and onto the boat, and sailed away.

Of course neither of them heard the distant splash of a woman hitting the water, and let her drown. Or so we think.

Tbc…

Heh….left you at a cliffie. I tried my hardest and once again I am sorry for the long wait! R n R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay…I know…its been…almost a year. You can kick me in the arse, I'll letcha. ;;;; but, HERE is chapter 4….

For the sake of it, I fell out of fanfiction for inari knows how long. But in the meantime, my relationship with WolfSisterKorrina has grown and now she is one of my best friends. So, I have to finish this fic, don't I? I owe to it my friendship with 'Rina. So yeah….off to write chapter 4. (also…in my absence, I spent most of my time improving my artwork. I'd be pleased if you checked me out at baka-kitsune18. thanks!)

Marik stared at the sky. "what the heeellll…are we THERE yet?" he whined.

"Sorry, mate. We've got a few 'ours at least, still." A man standing beside him, said. But not just any man, oh no. A sexy…rough, tough, 42-year-old-but-still-kickin'-ass JACK SPARROW! (yeahyeahyeah I'm a depp fan. Shaddup. / …)

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Marik inquired. He'd forgotten to ask before. (with Malik: "idiot…") but no matter, he'd asked now! Still didn't help him any.

"The best place ya could eva picture, mate. There's girls everywhere! And RUM! Oh my, do I love rum. 'Tis the best, ever, mate. It's tasty and golden-brown and…well yes it looks like shit BUT I DON'T CARE IT TASTES GREAT!"

'enthusiastic, much..?' The Egyptian-with-the-spiky-hair thought to himself.

With Malik:

"crap…I better get him out of there…it'd be best if children didn't learn about Mariks…soon-to-be-discovered….sex life…." Malik said while blanching. Eww…

Standing up, Malik went over to his…unfortunately, large, collection of Disney films.

"lets see…Beauty and the Beast…Aladdin…Hunchback of Notre Dame…Aha!" Malik murmured to himself. He'd found the perfect movie. This would be interesting…

And with that, he removed the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD, popping in the new one.

Back with Smexy-Sparrow and Super-Egypt-Boi:

Like with the previous film change, the area around started to grow dark. Marik groaned. 'Not again…well, I AINT GOIN' ALONE!' and with that, Marik grabbed a strong hold onto Sparrow's left shoulder, which incidentally was his bad one, which incidentally caused a chain reation of the defribulatorishness to crack and break the anfribu- I'll shut up now.

Anyway, Marik, grabbing suddenly onto Sparrow, enough to give Sparrow severe shoulder cramps, observed the surrounding ocean to go dark, along with the ship. But, just as he'd hoped, Sparrow was still visible, like him. It looked like Sparrow was goin' with him!

And, because the god of film seemed to hate our main character, Marik, and Sparrow, began falling. Falling, falling, falling. And then hitting the ground. Hard. And giving themselves more cramps.

"Ow." Marik stated. Unlike his pirate friend, doing a Nine-Inch-Nails impression, speaking completely in obscenities.

5 minutes later

"Are you quite finished, yet?" Marik said, bored. While his friend was cursing, he'd chosen to use his time and examine. They seemed to be in the back alleyway of a quaint little…European town. All happy and smiley and what-have-you. Quite nice, really. Marik wanted to kill it.

Finally, Sparrow shut up. So they stood up and walked further down the alleyway, and came in contact with a large cloud of smoke.

"OW!" someone yelped. "YOU MESSED UP MY SHOES! HOW DARE YOU!"

'what the hell?' Marik thought to himself. What would a prima donna be doing in an alleyway. Still unable to see who it was that they'd offended, Marik walked further, until he too bumped into whoever it was.

Blinking away the smoke, Marik examined him. A blond man…wearing a jacket like a cape. Was this man a uke…? Looked like it…

TBC…

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but my family is now dragging me with them to go swimming. I PROMISE to update soon. If I don't, you can go onto Deviantart and yell at me 'till I do!

Once again, I am terribly sorry for the wait, but I did try writing it until now, but nothing seemed right. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!

I really am gonna work at better chapter updates here, people. Really!

And for the 1 who guessed correctly, yes! I stuck them in Howl's Moving Castle.

The blond man started to push past them. He seemed in a rush…he wanted to leave. How rude!

"Oi…" Marik yelped. Hell if he was gonna get insulted.

Mr. Insult kept on walking.

"YARO! STOP! YOU GET BACK HERE—WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" As Marik had spoken, Mr. Insult turned around, snapped his finger, and kept on walking. Marik then flipped completely upside down in the air, and just stayed there.

With that, Marik began his OWN NIN impression…

Aaaand smexy sparrow was staring at a pretty girl as she walked down the alleyway. She had long, brown hair, put in a braid, wearing a modest, green, dress.

"ey! Girlie!"

The girl turned around, startled. She resembled a small, lost mouse.

"If ya don't mind, girlie, could you tell us where we are?"

Incredulously, the girl stared at Sparrow. How could he have gotten in the town if he hadn't known where it was…? Opening her mouth to speak, she caught a glimpse of blond out of the corner of her eye. Turning to it, she noticed he was walking towards her.

(aw geez…better change character perspective or this is gonna stop being a random fic…)

Marik looked around. Or tried to. It's quite hard when the blood's rushing to your head (okay yeah that sounded WAY wrong..sorry…), you're hanging upside down in midair, and there's nothing to hold you in one spot when you ARE upside down in midair. So, with the momentum of his his turning about, he kept spinning. And spinning….

Marik the top! Buy yours at any hobby store!

Marik was dizzy. Very dizzy. And approaching the wall of the alley. Fast. BANG. Ow. Bloody nose. Cursing. Headache. WE DON'T CARE ANYMORE.

"what the 'ell?" Sparrow said, turning around. His companion looked like some sort of bafoon…spinning in midair…like…a….

"I WANT A TOP!" sparrow yelled, suddenly filled with glee. He rushed over to the cursing Egypt-boi. Then, without much more thought, he started spinning Marik by his legs. Faster. And faster.

Unbeknownst to the two "top-ee's" the brown-haired "girlie" and the uke "blondy" walked away.

Many. Hours. Later.

Marik was sobbing. He was very sad. He was still upside down. He was STILL spinning, if much slower. He felt naucious. He was annoyed. He was angry. HE WANTED HIS STUFFED ANIMAL!

And Sparrow wanted rum. So much that he was actually singing it to himself…

"rum! Oh how lovely…Rum! Oh how tasty…Rum! I want some…its good, n' yummy…and I WANT A HANGOVER DAMMIT!" ahahaha…

So, Sparrow, with an up-ended Marik in tow, kept walking. Down the middle of the street. In the evening. People were avoiding them. I mean, wouldn't you? A man that looks like he suddenly found a fancy of going 'half'-drag, and a man with a cape that was dragging along the cobblestone streets because he was UPSIDE DOWN and looked like he was gonna KICK YOUR ASS!

TBC…

And now I'm on the phone with wolfsisterkorrina, sorry, gotta end here!


End file.
